Talia
Talia was the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. History Talia is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and one of his most loyal members of the Society of Shadows. She is first seen hunting down Vertigo and runs into Batman. Together they stop Vertigo's plan. Some time later, Ra's al Ghul appears to Batman in the Batcave and informs him that his daughter was kidnapped along with Robin. This proved later to be a ruse, so that Talia could meet Batman and hopefully marry him which he refuses. After stopping Ra's al Ghul's plot to "cleanse" the world, Talia prevents Batman and Robin from arresting her father and informs her beloved that they shall meet again. Talia meets Batman yet again in order to find her father. This time however Bruce Wayne appears more infatuated with Talia even going so far to admit that he cares for her. After rescuing Ra's al Ghul's from his latest plan, they part ways yet again. Battle with Superman Trying to save the life of her father, Talia and some henchmen rob a train holding Native American artifacts. Superman tries to stop her, but in the nick of time she finds the Shaman's Staff and uses it to subdue Superman. Combining the staff with a computer, she transfers Superman's powers to revive a dying Ra's al Ghul. Though their latest quest was successful, the two were tossed into an underground river after an ensuing scuffle with the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight. Near-Apocalypse of '09 Although not much is known about this event, it is known that Talia betrayed her father and helped Batman stop Ra's al Ghul one last time. Around this time or after, Batman and Talia dated at least once in Milan. Future After the Near-Apocalypse of '09, Talia appeared to be leading a reformed Society of Shadows attempting to clean up the mess he made. She was able to keep her young, beautiful appearance by using the Lazarus Pits like the one in her residence in New Cuba. On Bruce Wayne's birthday, she reappeared offering him roasted pheasant and a chance to regain his youth. When Bruce decided not to undergo any more Lazarus Pit treatments, the Society of Shadows refuses to let them go and then an awful secret is revealed. Sometime after the Near-Apocalypse of '09, she surrendered her body to house the spirit of her father. (Whether this is done willingly or not is unknown.) Talia's body is destroyed after the future Batman Terry McGinnis rescues Bruce Wayne and an exposed wire comes into contact with the Lazarus Pit causing an explosion. After the explosion, the future Batman tries to impossibly save her, but Bruce Wayne stops him saying, "Talia died years ago." Powers and Abilities Talia is an Olympic-level athlete, having been trained since birth in many forms of martial arts. She is also quite proficient with most hand weapons. Often underestimated, but never quite forgotten, Talia is also an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. Background information Talia al Ghul is one of several children Ra's al Ghul has sired in his multicentury existence, and the one he regards as the most competent. While Ra's genuinely loves Talia, he is also an avowed sexist, and deems women inferior to men, thus her husband is to succeed Ra's. Although Talia follows her father, she is not a villain like Ra's, nor is she a heroine like Batman. Her motivations are based on her love for her father and Batman, sometimes supporting one, sometimes another. Following the Infinite Crisis, Talia revealed to Bruce Wayne that she had borne him a son, Damian Wayne. While Damian wishes to aid his father's war on crime, he was raised by the League of Assassins, lacking Batman's moral aversion to murder, and has attempted to kill Tim Drake at least once. Appearances * "Off Balance" * "The Demon's Quest" * "Avatar" * "The Demon Reborn" * "Out of the Past" Category:Batman rogues